Jason Voorhees (Part 8)
Jason Voorhees is the Serial Killer and the Antagonist of the Friday the 13th: The Game who hunts down and kills the Counselors who enter the camp. This version is based on his Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan movie appearance and he can be unlocked at Level 20. History Once again portrayed by Kane Hodder, this installment follows Jason as he tracks a new group of victims from Crystal Lake, aboard the S.S. Lazarus, to the bright lights of Manhattan. While only a tiny portion was actually filmed in Manhattan, that didn't stop Paramount from heavily promoting the NY angle. Jason even made a surprise visit on the Arsenio Hall Show. We also saw future star Kelly Hu make her film Debut. Appearance Part 8 Jason wears a ripped up but with black tight button shirt with a tanned hockey mask that he stole from one of the first victims, which the mask is more yellowish in color and he has on black boots and pants and he has greyish decaying skin while his clothes are moist throughout his appearance with goo. Unmasked: After being splashed with Toxic waste Jason's face was badly burnt revealing his missing eye, no teeth, and on the top lip revealing decaying skin and fully seen his skin color was more grey and pale than the previous Part 7 time period. Weapon Part 8 Jason Voorhees wields a Fire Axe which is used as his primary weapon until reaching level 113 for the Weapon Swapping and comes with its own various weapon specific kills with the Weapon itself not being tied to the specific Jason that is selected. Powers and Abilities *Shift: *Morph: *Sense: *Rage: Trivia *Part 8 Jason movie actor was Kane Hodder where he appeared in Friday the 13th Part 8: Jason takes Manhattan. *Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan is the 2nd time Kane Hodder played Jason Voorhees. *Part 8 Jason is also called Part VIII Jason. *Part 8 Jason has one of the most rememberable kills in the franchise which is the Head Punch. *Part 8 Jason in the movie was fully covered in goo. (Kane admitted this in a documentary) *Part 8 Jason is considered the most inconsistent Jason in the series followed by Part 9 Jason and FvJ Jason. **This is due to the fact his clothing and his body location are different than the previous installment which breaks the chronical chain of consistencies. *As an inside joke Part 8 Jason was called Vancouver Jason due to where the filming location was. *Many fans disliked Jason's unmasking in this as it was deemed unconvincing and unintimidating. *In promotion for the film, Kane Hodder appeared as Jason Vorhees on The Arsenio Hall Show: Episode #1.149 (1989). He completed the entire interview without speaking and remained in character. *Jason's left eye appeared all rotted out during Part 7, yet now he has his the left eye, and his right eye is messed up. *Jason's ribcage, knee bones, and spine were all visible in the last film, but not in this one. Category:Jason Voorhees Category:Male Characters Category:Caucasian Characters